


really, i like you (my reddening face proves that)

by moonkisses



Series: the stars live within us [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, alternative title: jisung machine broke, incredibly rushed, incredibly shitty, incredibly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkisses/pseuds/moonkisses
Summary: jisung thinks it’s unfair. all he’d wanted was to get out of history of magic class and get some sleep in the hospital wing, not have the school’s heartthrob watch over him as he lies down and stumbles over his words.(maybe he should have listened to hyunjin.)





	really, i like you (my reddening face proves that)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: i forgot to finish my history of magic homework, so i took a puking pastille to get out of it, but you are actually worried about me, and insist on escorting me to the hospital wing, and omg, after class you brought me soup from the great hall, i cannot ever tell you that i was faking it
> 
> title: 200% by akmu

hyunjin watches jisung as he rummages through the contents of his bag, looking for his trick candy. his eyes flit over to the door before he looks back at jisung again, mouth curved unhappily.

“don’t look at me like that,” jisung says, “i wasn’t able to finish my homework, which was totally your fault for making us have extra practices for the past few nights.”

hyunjin holds his hands up defensively. “okay, fine, i totally get that, but,” he scrunches his nose up as he sends a small glare towards the front of the classroom, where the teacher’s table remains empty. “howcome i have to be the one who’s left alone to suffer through professor binns’ voice?”

“hey, changbin’s here, too – found it!” he grins, holding the purple-orange pill up triumphantly. hyunjin squints almost judgementally at the candy. “anyway, you’re not alone. you have changbin and the rest of the class to die with you.”

hyunjin sighs in defeat, saying he and changbin will see him later. professor binns walks in at that moment, and jisung quickly bites the orange half of the candy. soon, he can already feel the bile rising up in his throat. he makes a loud gagging noise, head ducked, and the whole class turns to him, binns included.

he makes a garbled noise that may have been ‘ _sorry_ ’ before he rushes out of the classroom and into the hallway. he can hear hyunjin’s voice explaining that he had been feeling sick the whole day, and he makes a mental note to thank his lucky stars for his friends, as well as whoever had come up with the candy.

jisung goes straight to the hospital wing, pushing the doors carefully. it’s empty, and when he walks over to the nurse’s table, he sees a note saying that the nurse would be out for a couple of hours.

shrugging, he decides that he might as well as sleep in the hospital wing, avoiding other possible duties he may have today. climbing into one of the beds, he sighs in relief, feeling his head hit the soft white pillow. a cool breeze wafts in from one of the open windows, hitting his face gently as he shuts his eyes.

he has no idea how long he’s been asleep, but he wakes up to the sound of footsteps, then someone rummaging through the cabinets. he huffs lightly and shifts a bit, turning away from the sound and not really having any intention of getting up, even when he hears the person walking towards his bed.

“oh,” he hears someone say, their voice soft and familiar. jisung cracks a curious eye open to see who it was and almost gets a heart attack.

lee minho stands by his bedside, blinking down at him. his shirt sleeves were rolled up to reveal red scratches stretching over his skin, his yellow and black tie hanging loosely. he leans closer, and jisung meets his eyes, pretty and filled with concern, and he can feel his heart almost burst in his chest.

“hello,” minho greets, “i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to disturb your rest.”

“i – ” jisung feels his throat go dry as the older boy takes a seat by his bedside, smiling apologetically. “it’s fine, i was just about to get up.”

minho hums. “are you okay, though? you look really tired,” he says, casually wrapping the bandages he’d found around the scratches on his arm.

“i’m fine,” jisung says. minho looks at him skeptically, hair falling in his eyes, so he smiles and adds, “really, i’m fine. what about you, though, hyung? why are you here?”

“ah,” minho brings up his scratched arms, “i had a little trouble while helping some third years out in their care of magical creatures class.” as if on cue, dots of red appear on one of the scratches, and jisung immediately straightens up, hastening to help. minho laughs, a light, tinkling sound, and a star detonates in jisung’s galaxy. “it’s okay, i’m used to it. there’s quite a lot of unfriendly owls and cats in hogwarts, if you didn’t know.” minho smiles reassuringly at him. “what about you, though? what’s wrong?”

jisung thinks it’s unfair. all he’d wanted was to get out of history of magic class and get some sleep in the hospital wing, not have the school’s heartthrob watch over him as he lies down and stumbles over his words.

(maybe he should have listened to hyunjin.)

“i wasn’t feeling very well this morning,” jisung says slowly, feeling his cheeks warm under minho’s soft gaze. “hyunjinnie told me to go here after i almost threw up – wait is that too gross hyung i’m sorry,” he adds quickly when he sees minho’s eyes widen.

“no, no, not at all – i’ve heard worse, jisungie, don’t fret,” minho says, lips curving into a frown, “you must be feeling very awful, though. have you eaten anything since this morning? i can get you something from the kitchen, the house elves seem to really like me – ”

“ah, no, i’m fine, hyung, it’s okay,” jisung says. minho falters for a second, so once again he quickly tries to explain himself ( _and really since when has he been so bad at talking isn’t he supposed to be good at this_ ). “ah, hyung, it’s not that! i don’t really have the appetite yet, i might just throw up, i’d hate to waste food and your efforts.”

jisung’s mind goes blank when he sees minho’s shy smile, completely broken. “alright, jisungie,” he says, and then pouts. “wait, i think i’ll have to go for now, i think woojin is waiting for me – i’ll see you around, yeah?”

jisung’s voice almost cracks as he replies with a ‘ _thank you so much hyung._ ’ he watches minho leave, smiling and waving at him as he closes the door. he can feel his heart still racing in his chest, and he thinks that maybe he should start spending more time in the hospital wing from now on.

 

“i can’t believe you ditched us and spent the whole day in the hospital wing.”

jisung snorts at changbin as he wriggles further into the soft sheets, rolling his eyes at hyunjin, who tries to pull his blankets away and almost succeeds. _almost._

“shut up,” jisung says, rubbing his eyes. “i’m tired and i need sleep.”

“and we need to practice, because the game against hufflepuff is three days from now and – ”

hyunjin’s serious quidditch captain speech is abruptly cut off by the loud _creak_ from the doors as they swing open, revealing a smiling minho with a bowl in his hands. jisung scrambles to straighten up in his seat

“hyung!”

minho waves at the three of them before he walks over, steaming bowl placed gently on the bedside table. “hello, jisung, and hyunjin and binnie, too!”

“hello, hyung, fancy seeing you here,” changbin greets, squinting at the bowl. “what’s that, hyung?”

minho smiles widely. “ah, i brought some soup from the kitchen since jisung said he hasn’t been feeling well and hasn’t eaten yet, so at least he can get some energy. he was really sick earlier, too.”

“you were here with him together this morning?” hyunjin asks, eyebrows raised, looking at changbin and then jisung and back to each other.

“hmm. he was resting here earlier and i came in to look for bandages and saw him, so i thought to stay with him for a bit,” minho’s hand is suddenly on hisforehead, smelling faintly like something nice and soft, most probably checking his temperature. “you’re definitely looking better now, though! how do you feel?”

“much better, hyung,” jisung replies, shooting a look at hyunjin and changbin’s narrowed eyes.

“i’m only dropping by because we still have quidditch practice, so i’ll leave him to you two,” minho tells them, smiling sheepishly, “ah, we’re going against you, right? i should really practice well.”

minho giggles, and jisung can see hyunjin’s chest swell with pride for his team. “i’ll go now. drink the soup, jisungie, it’ll help!”

once the doors have swung close, the two turn their intense stares to jisung, who is too busy screeching in his head to notice.

“did you really ditch,” hyunjin says slowly, “one class and ended up ditching _all_ classes to spend time with minho hyung?”

“you really told him you were actually sick?” changbin’s voice rises incredulously at the end.

“hey,” jisung says, defensive, “i didn’t say i was sick, he saw me here and assumed i was. i wasn’t lying.”

“but you didn’t tell him the truth, either – ”

jisung groans. “i know, i wanted to spend a little more time with hyung – aren’t you my _friends_? support me on this!”

“i would but,” hyunjin sniffs, “you were _fraternizing with the enemy_.”

“oh my _god,_ hwang hyunjin – out.”

“we can’t, hyung told us to take care of you, you sick snake.”

“ _i hate you oh my god get out_.”

 

the crowd screams as the quaffle shoots through the goal post, courtesy of none other than han jisung. he grins before he moves again, leaning forward on his broomstick as he chases after the small hufflepuff chaser who now has the quaffle in her hand.

“sorry, jisungie!”

he rears back when minho blocks him, smiling sheepishly, before he takes off after his teammatte, a blur of yellow and black.

jisung shakes his head and follows after them still, seeing changbin fly right next to the hufflepuffs.

“yah, han jisung, focus on the game!”

hyunjin flies past him shouting as he heads straight up, where, if jisung squints hard enough, he could see a glittering speck of gold against the blue sky, little wings beating against the whistling wind. the crowd roars underneath them.

“jisung look out!”

he snaps back into the game, the wind slapping his face as he flies. ahead of him, changbin and the girl are still grappling for the quaffle, but minho –

 _focus_ , he hisses at himself, speeding to catch up to the other chasers, eyes trained on the quaffle.

“ _jisung!_ ”

the last thing he sees is minho speeding towards him before the world goes black.

 

jisung wakes up with a dull pain in his head.

 _hospital wing_ , he thinks, staring at the ceiling, the faint scent of medicine filling his nose. he remembers quidditch, hyunjin going in for the snitch, minho rushing towards him against the wind. based from the throbbing in his head,  he must have gotten hit by a bludger.

he moves to sit up, but the movement makes his head ache, and he groans, moving much slower. once he’s sitting up, he brings his fingers up to his head, massaging his temples. he knows he’ll be fine within a day or so – it’s happened to him before, anyway – but still, it’s a real pain.

remembering hyunjin, he wonders who had won the game – hyunjin would probably have gotten the snitch, jisung thinks, considering his skills.

his blanket rustles against his thigh and he startles, head snapping down and immediately regretting the action. the pain is quick to fade, however, when he sees minho with his head nestled in his arms on the bed, sleeping. his lashes sweep over his cheeks, pink lips parted slightly, brows twitching a bit in his sleep.

warmth bubbles in jisung’s chest and he smiles at his ~~crush~~ hyung. tentatively, he moves his hand to comb through minho’s hair – it’s soft and messy, and  jisung can’t help the giddiness he feels as minho stirs.

“hm.” minho’s eyes flutter ope as he yawns tiredly intohis arms. he suddenly looks up, as if he suddenly remembered he’s supposed to be watching over someone in the hospital wing. “jisungie! you’re awake!”

“yeah,” jisung says. he watches minho stretch his arms, noting the bags under his tired eyes. “hyung, have you been sleeping well lately?”

“don’t worry about me,” minho tells him, frowning, “you’re the one who’s had two too many trips to the hospital wing in less than a week. how are you feeling?”

“i’m okay,” jisung promises, “what happened to the game?”

“oh! congratulations,” minho says, laughing sheepishly, “hyunjinnie got the snitch right after you got hit, and slytherin won.” minho smiles at him, eyes curving happily, and jisung starts to wonder how someone could sound so happy about losing, how someone could be so kind. “i’m sorry, by the way, for you getting hit.”

“what – hyung, that wasn’t your fault!”

“yeah, but,” minho scratches his head, “linlin’s aim was off, i should have helped him out with that first.”

“it’s not your fault, hyung,” jisung insists. “you guys did really well in the game, too, i had fun.”

minho smiles, gentle and soft, and jisung thinks he’s broken him.

“hyung,” he says, suddenly remembering, “the other day – when you found me here, i wasn’t – i wasn’t actually sick, hyung.” minho’s brows furrow, head tilting so slightly to the side. jisung looks down at his hands, suddenly ashamed. “i was ditching class, actually, because i forgot my homework and i was really tired from quidditch practice the previous night,” he mumbles.

“okay,” minho says. jisung looks at him, confused. “that’s okay. were you expecting me to get mad?” he asks softly.

jisung frowns. “not really, but – i don’t know, it felt wrong not to let you know.”

“it’s okay,” minho says again, “i didn’t mind. i like y– i like spending time with you.”

jisung’s eyes widen, staring at minho. “what?”

“ah,” minho says, suddenly shy. “nothing.”

“ _hyung_ ,” jisung whines, and minho lets out an embarassed groan, hand coming up to cover his face. “hyung,” jisung repeats, smile slowly spreading, “hyung, do you like me?” jisung asks, half teasing and half hopeful. he pulls minho’s hands gently away from his face.

their smiles are more than enough to answer the question hanging in the air.

 

the wind whistles in jisung’s ears as they run across the snow-covered streets of hogsmeade. he giggles as minho makes his way through the soft white blanket, careful not to slip. minho reaches out to him and he takes his hand, feeling a skitterish warmth fill him up at the small gesture.

“come on,” minho says, laughing as he pulls him into the coziness of the three broomsticks. someone calls his name, and he waves at them, smiling amicably at the group of underclassmen. jisung pouts, tugging on minho’s hand and gesturing to where two familiar figures were sat drinking foaming butterbeer. minho nods, saying,  “i’ll go get us butterbeer, go.”

jisung smiles and makes his way over to the table, greeting them with, “well, hello to you two. was madam puddifoot’s tea shop full?”

felix chokes on his drink and changbin glares at him. “funny, i was going to ask you that,” he answers.

“where’s hyung?” felix asks, wiping the butterbeer away from his lips. jisung answers with a nod towards the counter, where minho’s pulling out glittering silver sickles from his pocket. “you two really never go anywhere without each other, do you?”

 “says you,” jisung retorts, sticking a tongue out at the gryffindor boy before he sneezes suddenly. changbin frowns at him.

“are you sick?”

“hope not,” jisung mutters, and then smiles, seeing minho walking towards them. “but if i do, at least i’ll have hyung with me.”

changbin snorts while felix fake gags. minho beams at them as he takes a seat beside jisung.  “hello,” he greets warmly, “what are you talking about?”

“nothing,” jisung says, grinning widely.

“nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello heres,,,,,,, the (shitty) first part of a (shitty) hogwarts series i may or may not be doing uwu its really rushed ill prob fixed it later rip but anw CHEERS TO OT9 !!!! if u read thru this thank u i love u pls punch me and maybe leave a comment heh


End file.
